The Department of Chemistry at the University of Wisconsin, Madison requests matching funds to purchase a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectrometer to replace a ten year old 200 MHz NMR spectrometer used for routine high resolution NMR spectroscopy. The new spectrometer will operate at a field of 7.06 Tesla (300 MHz proton resonance); it will have both routine proton and carbon capabilities. An automatic sample changer will be added to the instrument to increase throughput of samples. To make the most effective use of the spectrometer the department also plans to upgrade the seven NMR data stations which are now used to carry out all of the off-line data processing. This new spectrometer is urgently needed in order to continue a number of research programs supported by the NIH. Although this equipment is located in the chemistry building, this facility serves the entire campus at the University of Wisconsin-Madison.